


Voyeur

by gretawhy



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy
Summary: Originally postedhere.  Prompt was:HSM, Ryan/Chad with Sharpay watching.





	

Sharpay stops outside Ryan's bedroom door when she hears a moan. Normally, she'd just move along and not pay attention, but she had seen Chad's duffel bag at the foot of the stairs and if Chad Danforth had sweet talked her brother into letting him in the house just to beat him up, Sharpay was going to kill the freak.

The door isn't closed all the way, so when Sharpay rests her palm on the door, ready to go flying into Ryan's room with the indignation of a angry sister, it opens slightly. Sharpay's mouth is open, ready to scream, but at the sight of the two boys on the bed, it snaps shut and her eyes widen.

Ryan's on his back, his eyes shut, his teeth working his lower lip. He's completely naked and a look of horror passes over Sharpay's face as she sees her brother's cock being worked on by an equally naked Chad. Sharpay slowly backs towards the door, telling herself that she needs to not be here now because _ew,_ but really, she knows if they see her, they'll stop.

And that's not something she wants to see happen.

Pulling the door mostly closed again, Sharpay holds her breath and presses her eye to the crack, thanking god for the layout of Ryan's room, letting her have an unobstructed view of the bed.

Ryan's groaning again, and his words are mumbled, only intended for Chad's ears, not a voyeuristic sister. But whatever he said gave Chad pause, and Chad nodded, kissing his way back up Ryan's body before claiming his mouth. Ryan sits up, sliding his hands along Chad's sweat soaked back and then Ryan's pushing Chad down, forcing the other man onto his back.

Sharpay's fingers are twitching at her thighs, her pussy is itching and she is ignoring the voice in her head telling her to turn around and leave, to not watch this. But Ryan's moving, reaching in the nightstand and tossing what Sharpay assumes is lube onto Chad's chest. Chad scowls at Ryan, says something Sharpay can't hear, but she sees Ryan throw his head back and laugh, his long neck exposed. Her eyes move back to Chad, wondering, waiting to see what he's going to do, why the scowl crossed his face. She assumed the lube was a good sign, that Ryan wanted Chad to prep... oh.

 _Oh._ Chad's working his fingers beneath his own body, his face twisted in pleasure as he slides his fingers inside himself. Sharpay moves her eyes back to Ryan and she almost smiles, a new respect forming for him. She had no idea her brother would be that controlling; he wasn't like that with her at all. When Chad moans, her eyes move back to him, and her knees almost give out and she has to put a hand on the wall to steady herself.

Chad's eyes are screwed shut, his tongue between his lips. Fingers of one hand are disappearing into his body, faster and faster as Sharpay watches. His other hand is on his cock, his long fingers curled around the shaft, pumping it to the rhythm of the fingers inside his body. He opens his eyes and fixes Ryan with a look so intense, so filled with want and lust that Sharpay feels it right to her bones and the fingers that were twitching on her thigh now slide up, up, up, beneath her skirt and into the wetness of her panties.

She bites her own lip to hold back a moan, and her fingers find the same rhythm as Chad's, her eyes glued to him; his fingers, the hand on his cock, the way his stomach and chest rise and fall with each stroke. Her fingers brush her clit as his thumb slides over the head of his cock and she's watching, trying to learn Chad Danforth's ticks so they can maybe, just maybe come at the same time.

But Ryan has different ideas. He pushes Chad's hand from his ass and lifts Chad's legs, forcing his thighs apart, entering the other man in one smooth motion, causing Chad to cry out, "Ryan," the first word Sharpay has understood from them since this started. But just because Chad's fingers had to stop, that doesn't mean Sharpay's did. Because now she can see him in his passion, when he's having sex, when someone he loves - and he better fucking love Ryan or Sharpay will kick his ass into next week - is with him, giving him what he wants, what he needs.

Sharpay's fingers are moving on their own accord now, she's not even thinking about what she's doing. She knows where to touch herself, what places on her body will give her little thrills of passion and which ones will ignite flames. When Chad starts gasping, Sharpay starts lighting that fire and she bites her lip a moment before he does, and she leans against the wall, her own shudders overtaking her a second before she watches Chad come onto his stomach, white liquid pooling against his dark skin.

Ryan pumps into Chad a few more times before he stiffens, his back arching. His fingers tighten on Chad's hips, and then he leans forward, pressing his lips against Chad's, the two kissing slowly.

Sharpay turns away, leans her back against the wall outside Chad's room, her fingers once again falling onto her thighs. Behind her closed eyes, she sees Chad's face as he comes, hears her brother's name falling from his lips.

She would never in a million years ever touch Chad Danforth, but she thinks Ryan's pretty lucky he gets to.


End file.
